Maybe Not Tonight Jack
by lovingfanfic818222
Summary: As Gwen left the hub a silence came over the whole room. This was not a time to talk. This was a time for coffee. Ianto quietly looked back at his boss who was looking at the CCTV feed of Gwen and pouting. He walked to the kitchen. He wanted to cry, he wanted to go home, and most of all he wanted to never see that look on Jack's face again. Post meat. Slight Gwen bashing. JANTO


As Gwen left the hub a silence came over the whole room. Ianto gave Jack back the water and stood by the door, he could already see tears down Tosh's face and a tough, angry look on Owens's. This was not a time to talk. This was a time for coffee. Ianto quietly looked back at his boss who was looking at the CCTV feed of Gwen and pouting then walked to the Kitchen.

Once alone and able to break down, Ianto allowed a few stray tears to fall down his face. He wanted to cry, he wanted to go home, and most of all he wanted to never see that look on Jack's face again. That look that meant having a lust filled relationship with Ianto meant nothing to him, and all he had wanted was Gwen all along.

Ianto wiped his eyes and picked up the three coffees, he took them over and handed one to Toshiko and Owen, who both silently thanked him with nods.

The youngest of the team shrugged and asked them both very quietly.

"Pub then mine for pizza?"

Owen turned round first and gave a sad smile, then Tosh who offered a watery one. They finished their coffees and collected their belongings, as they were leaving Jack emerged from his office.

"Where's the party heading?"

Before Owen or Tosh could reply, Ianto stepped forward with anger welling in his stomach.

"Away from you."

Jack looked shocked and opened his mouth to speak, Ianto cut him off.

"Toshiko, Owen... I will meet you upstairs... give me one moment please."

They did so and headed upstairs quietly. Ianto turned back to Jack.

"If you are planning on coming to mine at 3am for angry sex, don't, I don't want to see you tonight... not one bit,"

"What have I done? What is this about? Ianto?"

"This is about us Jack! About us and her, you love Gwen... you will admit that, I get that this has always been non-emotional, only physical... but do you have to make it so blatantly obvious that I am not enough... Humour me... you don't need to tell me you love me, I know that you will never be able to do it, because I will leave you one day and there is no way to avoid it, but please Jack... think about what you want before you invite me back to your bed... I don't want to feel like this again, and outlining our relationship would help a lot. Just think about what we are, then call me, but right now, I don't want you and I don't care what you have to say, So I'm going to the pub with Tosh and Owen, and you... are not invited..."

Ianto put on his coat and turned to leave, Jack's hand stopped him.

"Ianto..."

"I don't want to hear it Jack, didn't I make that clear! I'm giving you a night to do whatever... right now... get it out of your system, go to a club and fuck every guy you want, watch romantic movies, listen to your old music... just don't bother me..."

Ianto shrugged his hand away and walked to the cog door, turning back to face a stunned Jack.

"See you tomorrow... _sir_"

Ianto left and met Tosh and Owen in the tourist office.

"Ready for a good night?"

"I'm ready for a drink Ianto... things okay down there?"

"Let's just say I have given him a lot to think about,"

And that was that, nothing else was said about Gwen or Jack, the whole evening was very present really. They talked little about work and more about themselves. They stumbled to Ianto's flat in the early hours of the morning and at 3am when Toshiko was passed out and Owen was searching for more beer Ianto finally spoke. He didn't know who was listening or even who he was talking to but Owen came and sat down next to him, handing him a beer.

"When I... joined Torchwood it was like wonderland..."

"What do you mean?"

"I had been so alone, I came to London hating the world, and Torchwood changed my life."

"For the better?"

"Oh yeah... I was surrounded by a whole new world, I erased memories of childhood with that of Lisa and work... I had never felt happier..."

"Then shit went down,"

"Hmm... I was so scared..."

"You never speak of it mate, what happened?"

"I was in the office, sirens went off... doors locked, cybermen appeared, Daleks next, I saw so many people die,"

"Friends?"

"Friends... colleagues, people I had never met..."

"We saw them the next day, in the clean up,"

"I was already gone... all that mattered was getting her out, and I did... I took her to a warehouse, I kept her there for weeks... it seems so cruel now,"

"You were doing what you had to do to save her..."

By this point, Ianto had a trail of tears down his face.

"I tried everything, I tracked down Jack... got the job... it was all going to be okay..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. She was gone before I even found her at One. I think I knew that at the time..."

"You just refused to believe it..."

Owen had a wistful look on his face, he was remembering all those days spent denying Katie's death... looking for a way to cheat out of it..."

"I was so broken,"

"I know,"

"I can only thank you and Toshiko of building me back up..."

"Not Jack?"

Ianto turned away from facing Owen and wiped his hands over his face.

"Sometimes I think he's more trouble than he's worth..."

They were quiet for a long time while each finished their beers in silence. Owen spoke so softly it was almost a whisper...

"I think he loves you..."

"In an ideal world maybe..."

"He's been so much of a better guy since you two started whatever you have..."

"Trust me... it's just sex..."

He looked Owen in the eye.

"Just a part time shag..."

Owen scoffed and sat up a little higher.

"It may have been... many moons ago, but I know what love looks like... I saw it when you tried to save Lisa, I saw it in Tosh and Tommy and even with Mary, I saw it in myself once upon a time, I see it whoever Gwen talks about Rhys and I see it when Jack looks at you,"

"But he... he can never love me... he's immortal..."

"His brain may say it's a dumb ass idea, but there is nothing that can stop that man's heart, it's too big and he is too far gone..."

Owen put his hand on Ianto's shoulder.

"He may never say those 3 words Ianto... it would kill him... but trust me on this, the feeling is there, give it a shot mate..."

Ianto closed his eyes and let a tear or two slide down his face, he nodded ever so slightly.

Silence took over the night and so did two more bottles of Jack Daniels, at 5am Owen, who was lying on the sofa, looked at Ianto, who was sitting on the arm chair nursing a large class of scotch.

"Ianto..."

"Yup..."

"I would have given anything to try and save Katie they was you tried to with Lisa... I'm sorry I ever condemned you for something I know I would have done myself..."

Ianto raised his glass a little towards Owen.

"Don't worry about it mate, I forgave you long ago..."

"I know... but I don't think I forgave myself..."

With That Owen promptly fell asleep, Ianto following suit not long after. It wasn't until the door softly opened that Ianto stirred form slumber. He saw a dark figure move into his living room, the figure walked towards him and kissed his forehead.

"I thought about us..."

Ianto managed to ask "And?"

"And... and I'm sorry... sorry I can never give myself to you fully... but I promise... I promise that right now, and for as long as you want, I'm yours..."

Ianto nodded and allowed Jack to pick him up in a bridal lift and through to his bedroom. Jack stripped Ianto to his boxers, did so to himself then climbed into bed with a intoxicated Ianto, hugging him from behind. Ianto softly whispered at some point in the night, not expecting a reply,

"Tell me that for now I am all you need..."

Jack kissed Ianto's shoulder and replied.

"You, Ianto Jones... are all I will ever need,"

Together they fell into the pattern of sleep until morning when Ianto woke up with a cracking headache, and only a faint memory of the night before...

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Okay guys, thank you for reading, it had been amazing writing this, it's one of my favourite fics I have done, and I hope you like it too, also, because I'm nice, I thought I would tap on the alternative ending I wrote just here... (down there V), of course for your entertainment.

R&R and make my day!

Together they fell into the pattern of sleep until morning when Ianto woke up with a cracking headache, and only a faint memory of the night before...

"Get the fuck out of my bed Jack..."

He got up and walked to the shower, leaving Jack annoyed at himself...

"Memory loss..."

He muttered, falling back onto the bed.

"The free prize at the bottom of every vodka bottle..."

"IANTO! I'M SORRY!


End file.
